Condón
by Sverige Susan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, por pura casualidad, los condones llegaran a la era feudal? InuyashaxAome


Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, por pura casualidad, los condones llegaran a la era feudal? InuyashaxAome

**Condón**

—¡Ábrelo! —Gritaron con ansias al unísono. La peli azabache presentía entonces que una desgracia estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El moño de la pequeña caja se deslizó suavemente hasta que el papel rosado quedó libre de ataduras. Cuando Aome removió la tapa, en el fondo un obsequio extravagante la hizo brincar del susto. Al mismo tiempo que su nerviosismo la hacía temblar, las risas traían bochorno a sus mejillas para teñirlas de un brillante rojo carmesí.

Las amigas de Aome se reunieron a su alrededor, dejando sin escapatoria a la pelinegra. La mirada inquisitoria de cada una la hizo pensar por un momento de que estaba viendo a los monstruos más horrendos de sus peores pesadillas.

—Aome, si vas a andar con un rebelde por lo menos debes asegurarte de que tu relación no interfiera con tus estudios.

La sacerdotisa asintió débilmente mientras pasaba saliva a través de su garganta seca. Las risas se tornaron en carcajadas cuando el tinte de las mejillas de Aome se expandió por todo su rostro de forma uniforme. La peli azabache descendió la cabeza y se dedicó el resto de la reunión a mirar la alfombra mientras el resto hacia bromas con su regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Aome dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de rendirse ante la idea de que aquella noche no podría conciliar el sueño.

La pelinegra miró cautelosamente el plástico conservado dentro de su empaque como si fuera un artefacto maléfico.

—Qué pesadas—Habló para sí antes de arrojar el objeto por la ventana.

—¿Estás despierta Aome?

La aludida no pudo evitar desconcertarse ante la presencia de Inuyasha y cubrió su boca para evitar mostrar su sorpresa y horror.

—¿Desde cuándo has estado parado ahí?

—Acabo de llegar tonta —Aseguró en su defensa, casi tomando el papel de víctima — Por cierto ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa Aome? —Gritó el hibrido y recogió el plástico de su cabeza —Parece agua—Llevó el pedazo de plástico hasta su boca y dio una probada con la punta de la lengua —Pero tiene una textura que escalda el paladar y sabe a frutas.

—¡Deja de hacer eso Inuyasha!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Lamberlo!

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Solo déjalo!

—Está bien, no sé por qué te pones así. Eres muy rara… ¿Y para qué sirve esa cosa mujer?

La sacerdotisa se debatió entre mentir y contar la verdad, como si se tratara de un niño inocente, paso a paso de cómo funcionaba el diminuto plástico.

—¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, tonto! —Respondió.

—Anda dime para que sirve, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie más—Aome giró la cabeza lo suficiente para observar a través del rabillo del ojo la expresión sumisa del hibrido. Los ojos miel centellaban como millones de estrellas y las orejas blanquecinas lo hacían lucir como un autentico cachorro.

—¡Ash está bien! ¡Pero si se lo dices a alguien más te mato!

Inuyasha asintió sin parpadear, depositando toda su atención en la peli negra.

—Esta cosa se llama condón, existen dos tipos: uno para hombres, como el que tengo aquí, y otro para mujeres. El que tienes en tu mano se lo ponen los hombres en… entre las piernas y sirve para dar habilidades "especiales" a…

—¡¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? ¡Con esto podríamos derrotar a Naraku!

—Déjame terminar tonto—Tosió para aclarar su garganta —Sirve para que la gente no tenga hijos.

Un profundo silencio recayó en el lugar con el crujido de la leña como único símbolo de vida.

—Eso es magia negra Aome.

Aome guardó silencio mientras un aura tétrica rodeaba todo su ser.

—¡Abajo!

El suelo retumbó tras el golpe certero de la cara de Inuyasha en donde antes se encontraban sus pies descalzos.

—¡¿Por qué te pones así Aome?

—¡No es magia negra, idiota! En mi época sirve mucho para que las parejas no se comprometan hasta que lo crean necesario. Incluso muchos estudiantes lo usan para no dejar sus estudios.

—Huh—El hibrido miró suspicazmente a la sacerdotisa—¿Entonces lo has usado antes Aome?

La aludida giró su cara tratando de ocultarla tras su cabello.

—Lo sabía, eres una tonta.

Aome se preparó para gritar un nítido 'abajo' cuando sus labios fueron detenidos por los de Inuyasha en una acción rápida. La sacerdotisa trató de detener al hibrido pero la tibieza de su piel se tornó tan adictiva que acabó cediendo a su hechizo. El peso del peliblanco la llevó a recostarse en su cama hasta que su cabello acabó esparcido por la almohada como la espuma del mar sobre las rocas. El tirante de la blusa de la sacerdotisa danzó con elegancia y reposó en su hombro.

Repentinamente, cuando las mariposas en el estómago de Aome revoloteaban por doquier, Inuyasha frenó su contacto y encaró a la pelinegra. Se dirigió a su oído y susurró:

—Ya en serio… ¿puedes enseñarme a usarlo?

La sacerdotisa enarcó una ceja antes de guiñar un ojo. Poco después el sonrojo de Aome decoró sus palabras.

—¡ABAJO!

* * *

_Una historia un tanto corta, pero me pareció bastante divertida. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
